Around The World And Back Again
by Meckie
Summary: Meckie has moved all around the world with her mom on business since she was seven. Now she's back in Germany and is making new friends and finding old ones. But how long could all this really last? TOKIO HOTEL FAN FIC!


I ran into my first class just as the bell rang and took a seat next to a girl with black scene hair. I put the books that I needed and placed them on the desk and shoved my back underneath my chair. The girl sitting next to me looked at me.

"Nice shirt... where did you get it?" she asked. I looked down at my black and pink Hello Kitty tee shirt. "Thanks... umm I got it in Canada." I replied. She looked at me."Canada?" she said. I nodded. "See my mum, she does a lot of moving for her job. I've been moving forever since I was seven years old. I moved from here to the states to Tokyo, to Canada and back here. I've literally been all over the world, I just told you a few of the most interesting places I've been too." I replied.

"Oh, my name is Arianna by the way." she said "Arianna Schafer." I told name and then class started. After 75 minutes of pure boredom we got out and it was time for Theory. "So what class do you have next?" "Theory." I replied."You mean note class?" Arianna asked. "Uh.. sure." I replied. She grabbed my arm and told me to fallow her to our next class. It was on the whole other side of the school. So we had to literally jog there, but first had to stop by her locker so she could grab her book. I already had all mine, because I'm smart like that. We got into the door just in time. The class went by rather fast because all we had to do was a few worksheets on notes and there names. The lunch bell rang."C'mon, I want to introduce you to my friends." she said. I nodded and fallowed her to the cafeteria. We again, rather jogged there, and I soon realized that this must be just how she walks. Once we got into the cafeteria,, she point them out to me and then led me toward them. There was one who had black hair and was wearing eye make up and was rather tall and skinny.. but OMG was he ever sexy. Then there was this tall gangsta guy with dirty blond dreadlocks and a bandana in his hair. Then there was this guy who looked like a well dressed hobo with his long brown hair, and then another last guy who was about our height with black; full rimmed; rectangular shaped; glasses and with blond, regular length hair for a guy.

"Hey, guys, this is my new friend, Meckie." Then she turned to me."Meckie this is Bill." she pointed to the sexy one. "That's Tom." she pointed to the gangster. "This is Georg." the hobo. "and this is Gustav, my brother." she pointed to the normal one."Hallo." Bill said. I nearly melted, He was so cute. "H-hallo." I replied."Hey, hot stuff, why don't you sit down next to me and eat some lunch." Tom said. _Oh great someone who's conceited and thinks he's all that and a bag of chips._"I don't even have a lunch yet." I said. Bill stood up."C'mon we'll go get something." he said. I nodded and fallowed Bill to the long line of people getting cafeteria food. "So, where did you come from?" Bill asked me."Uh.. Canada." I replied."Canada?" Bill said. "But you're speaking perfect German.""'Cause I was born here. My mum's part of this big company that has to travel the world so ever since I was seven I've kept moving." I said. We reached the food, and me and Bill both reached for the same box of salad. I pulled my hand away. "Sorry." "No, it's okay." he said picking it up and putting it on my tray. "You can have it."

I thanked him and then he went and grabbed himself a sausage on a bun and a pop and we both went up and paid for our food. We went back to his friends and Arianna was eating an apple. I noticed how she was eating the apple,,, very abnormal. She would carve a perfect circle with her teeth and then lift it out with her teeth and then chew it and all that and do the same thing again I laughed at her and then they all looked at me. I stopped and looked away and then Arianna threw the apple away, noticing I was her I was giggling at.

Bill and I sat a little ways away from the rest of them and got to know each other a little bit more. Every time Bill would laugh or giggleArianna and the boys would secretly look over and smile. The end of lunch bell rang and Bill and I stood up.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." he said smiling. "It was nice meeting you."I could feel myself blush.

"Nice meeting you too, Bill." I replied and with that Arianna pulled me off to go else where since me and her both had a free period. She dropped me off at my locker and disappeared I decided to walk around the school aimlessly. That was until I heard voices coming from an empty class room. "Ari...c'mon, you know you can't resist Tom Kaulitz." Tom's voice said. I opened the door to the class room and walked in. Arianna was pinned up against the wall and Tom's face was an inch away from hers."What the hell?" I said. Tom jumped back almost falling over a desk turned to Arianna and said he had to go and left the room faster then a cheetah. "What was that about?""Me and Tom,,, kind of,,, used to have this thing,,, YOU CAN"T TELL THE OTHER GUYS! Promise?" She asked kind of scared."I promise as long as you tell me the whole story." I told her smiling. She signed and sat down.

"Kay, so last year I was really obsessed with Tom. No one knew though 'cause My brother's only rule for me is to not date Tom, or do anything with him. Of course I disobey him, like I do to any rule out there. So everyone else went out and I walked over to his house, Bill was with them, and I knocked on his door. His mother answered and told me Tom was up in his room. So I walked up there and didn't knock and just walked right in. He was sitting on his computer and asked why i was there. Of course my response was that i felt like making out with somebody. So he told me to hang on a min and I went and sat on his lap. He signed out of everything and picked me up an we laid on his bed and did our thing. Boy did we ever get far, i almost lost my V card.... if you know what that is. I kept it though... boy it was fun, aha,, but now every now and then he tries to get me to do it again,,, I'll make out with him once in a while when i feel like it,, but besides that, i just wanted to break the rule." She explained. I was silent for a while and then she asked what i thought of Bill. I smiled and could feel myself blushing.

"He's nice..." I said. "Real nice...""You think he's sexy?" she asked me. I just smiled. Then he bell rang and we went to our last class, vocals, which we had with Bill and Tom. I walked up behind Bill who was sitting down.

"Excuse me kind sir, is this seat Taken?" I asked pointing at the seat next to him. Bill turned around not expecting to see me and smiled. "No, it's free." he replied."Assez Vous." I said sitting down."What?" Bill asked."It's French, it means sit down." I said."So you've been to France, I'm guessing?" he said. I smiled and nodded. "I've also been to Tokio, Kentucky, Africa, Australia, Sweden... all around the world." I said. Before Bill had a chance to respond class started and while we were singing this really cute German love song I could see Bill stealing glances at me while we shared the note music. Then class was over and Ari pulled me off to my locker."Hey! You didn't let me say good bye." I replied. "Listen I'm having a party tonight at my place...Gustav was against it but I gave him no choice and Bills going to be there as well as the rest of the guys and half the school...want to join?" she said."Sure." I replied. "But I don't know what to wear." "Oh, I'm going to go to your place right before and pick you out something to wear or you could borrow one of my outfits you look the same size." she told me. I told her I'd borrow an outfit.

"Okay." I said. She gave me her address and told me to be at her house at five.


End file.
